Lipolytic enzymes such as lipases and phospholipases are used, e.g., in detergents and baking.
Thus, lipases have been used for a number of years as detergent enzymes to remove lipid or fatty stains from clothes and other textiles, particularly a lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa (EP 258 068 and EP 305 216) sold under the trade name Lipolase® (product of Novo Nordisk A/S).
Fatty acid-modified lipases and their use in transesterification have been described. M. Murakami et al., JAOCS, 70 (6), 571-574 (1993); K. Green et al., JAOCS, 75 (11), 1519-1526 (1998).
It is also known to add lipases and phospholipases to breadmaking dough. WO 94/04035; WO 98/26057.